Ravage Blue's Collaborations
by Hybrid's Fallen
Summary: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen-X-Men-Riddick-Blade-Pirates of the Carribean-Lord of the Rings and one made-up character all meet. Rated R for the use of my favorite F word.


**"Collaborations"**

**By**

**Ravage Blue**

**Disclaimer: own nothing, save for the idea. And in a story like this, I REALLY don't own nothing. Well, one character I do own. ((Grin)) you'll see her later ((It's in her point of view for a few paragraphs anyway. The italic ones are anywho.)). Oh and note that she is the only Female showing up. The rest is all guy candy….. Mostly anyway to me ((Drools))**

**Characters: Riddick, Wolverine, Blade, Legolas, Skinner, Jack Sparrow**

"Eh, you got that machine of yours up and working yet, love?" _Oh he really had the nerve to call me that? I should've shot him one of my famous "Shut the fuck up or I'll slaughter you" looks, but I remained silent, working with wires. Burning myself as well and I winced, taking my finger back and then kissed it lightly. My dear 'friend,' Skinner had to see that and smiled._ "Aw, did we get a boo-boo, Love? Want me to kiss it for you?"

"Skinner, old buddy, old pal, If you don't want a nice big 'boo boo' you'll shut up and let me work with this damn thing. I am NOT in the mood right now, nor am I smart enough to really fix this thing if you make me screw it up more then it already is. Bad enough that I'm mainly just guessing right now. I'm dumb as a rock. Maybe dumber." _I answered, mainly talking to myself by the end of the whole thing. I could feel his eyes looking me over, up and down, and I could almost see his lips curl up into a smile._

"Well, just goes that you can have beauty and you can have brains, but most of the time, you can't have both."

"Oh I feel so flat- Most of the time?" _I shifted out from underneath the mammoth machine and looked up at him._ "The hell does that mean?"

"Well, I'm a prime example of Both. Genius of a thief, and damn good looking, don't you agree?"

"I wouldn't know. You put ten pounds of Make-up on. It's hard to tell." _I slid back underneath the machine and he kicked my leg, but it didn't hurt me. I simply laughed and continued working. Finally the two wires I was messing with, got in place and I heard the machine kick itself back to life, a soft purr erupting from it. He let out a whistle and then pulled me out from under the machine. I pushed past him and stood up, looking it over. I clapped my hands and jumped up in joy. Me, the regular dumb ass got this thing fixed. Well, I was proud of me. I looked to Skinner and he stood up as well, looking it over. His eyes were shaded by sunglasses, as always, so I had no idea what he was thinking. Like I could tell even if they were off anyway._

"Well, I guess it's time to put it to the test. Again, if what you said about my little trip was true." _he said, putting his gloved hands into his leather coat pockets. He was nervous. I could tell by the way he was standing…. Damn, had I been stuck with him for that long?! I sure as hell needed a life…._ "Why me? Why did you pick me to be the leader? You should've picked Mina, or Sawyer, or Nemo, or Dr. Jekyl, or Alan. But not me. Hell, if he were still around, Dorian would've made a better leader." _Somehow, I knew that would come._

"You had no life, Mr. Skinner. That's why I picked you. I didn't want to interrupt the other's, And Alan was not quite ready for another escapade. Besides, your talents will go well. It's also another way for you to turn yourself around ." _I answered. I had my own reasons for gathering him up and placing as Leader. And he had to understand them. I thought it was funny anyway. I went up to the desk and a layout of all the systems appeared before my eyes. There was no monitor for it to appear on, just open air. _"Well, seeing as how it crashed once I brought you here, perhaps I need to keep the ones from a farther time and hold them off until last minute. He put his hand on my shoulder, looking at the monitor on the desk, instead of the one in the air above us.

"How many are there after me?"

"Two. One's really going to be tough to get though. He's so far back in time and in theory, he's not from this Earth."

"Oh great. Theories again."

"Skinner,"

"Yeah?"

"Get your hand anywhere closer to my ass, and I'll slice your hand and something else off."

"Right, Right….I uh… Get your point." _I felt his hand go off of my mid-back and he took a good two steps away from me. I typed a few things on the keyboard and another screen popped up in mid-air. A few more taps of the keyboard and then the picture of a satellite came up. I smiled and then typed in a message._

**Bounty Name: Riddick**

**Bounty Price: 3, 000, 000**

**Preference: ALIVE. No payment if dead.**

**Take Bounty to: Earth of the Solar System, "Milky Way" Prime**

**Who asks: Anonymous**

"Think your message will go through?" _Skinner asked, grabbing a stool for himself. I shrugged._

"Think your message will go through?" 

"You tell me if 3,000,000 would catch your attention. Then we might have our answer. Now I'm gonna leave the room for a little while, Skinner. Touch anything, and I'll kill you. Should anything come up on those screens, you had best tell me first, unless you start hearing voices. Got it?" _He nodded his bald, white head. And I walked out, grabbing a sock-cap and coat on my way out._ "I'm going to make a few calls."

"And you need a coat and hat for that?" _I slammed the door behind me and I walked out into the long dark halls of the mansion I had made base in. First one to call: Charles..._

"Logan!" Rogue shouted. He looked up, cigar in hand, and then saw a bright yellow volleyball heading his way. Out of instinct he held up his hands to cover his face, but also, out of instinct, let out his claws. His heart seemed to sink when he realized that there was probably a deflated volleyball stuck on his hand, and a wasted cigar right there on by his boot. He rolled his eyes and then took his hands down. Yup, a nice and flat yellow 'Pancake' was stuck on his index claw. He yanked it off and then took note of the red head running towards him. Well, almost entirely red-head. A little white streak was dangling in her face, while the other locks were in a ponytail, as usual.

"Lose something?" he asked, holding it up. Rogue smiled apologetically to him and took it. She looked it over and mouthed 'yikes.' He cleared his throat and shrugged. "Sorry about that kid. I'll, uh, buy you a new one?" he was trying. Rogue looked up to him and smiled.

"No big. We always have a spare. You almost have to in this place." she said, her accent was still very strong, and he found it amusing. He nodded and then squatted down, picked up the wasted cigar and stood back up. He looked at it, sighed, and shook his head. "Sorry, about that Logan." He shrugged again.

"Like you said, You almost have to have a spare." He whipped another out of his jacket pocket. Rogue shook her head and then ran off to continue playing. Logan lit his cigar and then walked off towards the school again. Charles had called him from the garage, and he had decided to take the long way around. Boy, that was smart. He walked by the greenhouse, which Storm was currently in, Showing the kids proper plant care. Her of course having the advantage, being able to control the weather and all. He continued on his way and watched as Jubilee and Kitty were running around, chasing each other with water guns. Jubilee was soaked, while Kitty was no where near being as wet as she was. She was called ShadowCat for a reason. Then there was Amara and Bobby over under a tree. Logan quirked an eyebrow at that. There were two reasons for that. One, He and Amara were literal opposites, her being a fire mutant, him being ice, and two, Bobby and Rogue just broke up. Well, he sure did find a new friend quickly. To be honest, Rogue wasn't any better. She had come up to Logan's room, so mad at Bobby and kept comparing him to this "Gambit" kid, one of the newest imports. So he could imagine them as a couple in the next few weeks. Oh well, it was kind of boring with Rogue not having a boyfriend to glare at every time he saw him. He had to protect Rogue from any idiots, and intimidate a guy here and there along the way. Though he highly doubted Rogue would allow anyone to try anything on her. That was suicide in itself.

Logan walked into the school and made his way to Charles' office, where he could hear that he was on the phone. He walked in anyway, and Charles didn't even look up to recognize his presence. He simply said, 'sit down,' Logan obeyed, and then Charles continued with his conversation on speakerphone.

"I understand. And he just walked through the door."

"Logan?" Logan tilted his head to the side a bit, looking at the machine. It was a fairly young female voice coming from it. He didn't know anyone that young outside of the school. He looked to Charles who said nothing and merely turned his head towards the window. Logan narrowed his eyes at him and then returned his attention to the machine.

"uh, yeah. I'm Logan."

"Oh great talking to you for the first time. Would you mind traveling a bit so that I may talk with you face to face?" Well, that was sudden. Really sudden. The kind of sudden you end up hearing before a life or death mission which would probably result to a lot of soreness the next morning. He shifted in his seat.

"I'm going to regret this, but why should I?" he said, leaning his arm on the back of the chair. "I don't even know if you have a name. Or if you're really a girl." She laughed at his remark. Charles did too. He looked back to Logan, with that gaze that made you wonder if he was peering into your very soul and sighed.

"It's quite alright, Logan. She is a friend of mine and she asks for our help. So I decided to send you to help her out." Logan blinked at that. He was going to get hurt for this, somehow. And he didn't like that. Sure he healed, but he still had to put up with soreness. And that sucked in itself. He shook his head.

"Thanks but no thanks, pal. But I don't want anything to do with anymore missions that result in stiffness in the mornings. And I really don't see anything in it for me." He got up, ready to leave, and Charles simply watched him, not saying a word. Logan reached for the door, but stopped, and turned around. "I'm not hearing any protests about me denying this and leaving."

"It's alright, Logan. It's completely your choice. You don't want to go, you don't have to. We'll just get Scott to do it. Charles told me he was a really good Mutant." Logan quirked an eyebrow. So that's how they were going at it. Trying to get him into competition mode. Well that wasn't going to work. And he made sure he thought it loud and clear so that Charles heard it. Charles simply smiled and looked back to the machine. "I guess Scott will have to ride the new motorcycle too." he stopped again and looked back to the machine.

"Are you trying to bribe me into doing this?"

"Would you prefer for me to go over there, get on my knees and beg?"

"You really don't want Scott to work with you, do you?"

"I'm not all the great with the all around goody-goody guy. So, to answer your question, no, I don't want Scott." Logan smirked. Anyone who didn't want Scott and called him a goody-goody was his new best friend.

"I had better get the motorcycle then."

"It's yours!" And after that, she hung up. Logan blinked at that as well and he looked to Charles.

"Who the hell was that?"

"All in good time Logan. You just go and pack for St. Louis. It's awfully cold this time of the year. I'll have Storm escort you to the airport."

"Why can't I take the jet?"

"You don't have a license to pilot that jet, Logan. Nor do you have the delicate skills either."

"I can be delicate." That sounded so wrong coming from him of all people…..

**Rav: ((Rubs eyes)) I can't believe it took me so long to finish that! Well, next chapter, I'll get to Riddick and Blade, possibly Jack. I dunno. All I know is that I've worked my freaking tail off writing just these two parts. You HAVE to tell me what ya think so far. So I'll shut up now so you can press the pretty button thatis calling to you. I swear more will be explained if I can ever get this going.**

"Think your message will go through?" 


End file.
